Hexagonal, Allen, and Torx or starred shaped tools are manufactured and distributed in multiple English and metric sizes. Such tools are usually sold in a set but are also distributed individually. A typical set embodiment includes tools of multiple sizes for either English, metric, or possibly, booth, sometimes connected to a loop, stored in a case with multiple slots for each size, as part of a single unit where they are attached to opposing ends of a body are extended for use with the body acting as the handle for the tool.
In most cases, the tool, to be used efficiently and effectively, such a handheld tool must be able to provide an appropriate number of tool sizes and they must be easily removable from the body for use and just as easy to return to a stored state within or against the body. Many such tools are known in the prior art and they fail from the same shortcomings in that the tool is difficult to grasp and move from a stored position to a usable position either at a perpendicular angle to the tool body being used in an “L” shape, or extended into a “screwdriver” position, where the tool extends in a straight line down the long axis of the tool body. Such a tool, which is difficult for a use to grasp and move the tool with respect to the body creates frustration.
What is needed is a handheld tool that has a body of sufficient length to act as a handle and also provide storage for the tools, which being user friendly in that grasping or moving the tool from a close/stored position is easily done.